Nella the Princess Knight: Sparkly Catastrophe
by darraq
Summary: A businesswoman cons Tricksy out of her land and home so she and her intern could build a storage shed on it. Now the pixie needs help from Castlehaven's princess knight to stop them and get her place back.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: The villains in this story are from the 'Wild Kratts' cartoon._

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Castlehaven. Nella the princess knight, and her friends, fellow knight Garrett, Garrett's stallion Clod, and her unicorn Trinket had just  
stopped Tricksy, the mischievous pixie, from taking some sparkly medals that were part of a celebration event in the kingdom.

Clod: You think Tricksy will ever learn?  
Garrett: I don't think she'll ever stop stealing sparkly things from Castlehaven.  
Nella: We got all the sparkly medals back for the event.  
Trinket: Let's hurry up and get there!

As they headed off to their kingdom, at that moment, a hovercraft had landed near the forest, and out came a man and a woman on flying scooters...

Woman: Well, Rex, this land seems to be a good place to build, isn't it?  
Rex: Yes, Paisley, it looks perfect.  
Paisley: Check for a place build that's not legally owned so we can pave and build on that spot.

Rex had checked for a land to build online, but he discovered, to his shock, that there was no land available...

Rex: You're not going to believe this... every place is this royal place is legally owned!

Paisley: (voice deepens) What?!

She looked at their laptop, and saw that every place_ was_ legally owned...

Paisley: (groans in frustration) Even the kingdom of Glowshire has no spots!  
Rex: What will we do now, Paisley?

She decided to look at the laptop again, because has _had_ saw something, but checked more closely this time...

Paisley: Rex, I actually did see _one_ spot on there, that is _not_ legally owned...

Rex himself checked the laptop, and he also saw a red spot, which meant a piece of land was still available for free...

Paisley nodded, and they flew on their scooters, deep into the forest...

Rex: Well, I see it now. So let's go where this spot is, Paisley.

Paisley nodded, and they flew on their scooters, deep into the forest. Meanwhile, a small whirlwind was spinning through the forest. When the whirlwind stopped on a diamond pathway, it was revealed to be Tricksy, a pixie with two blue fur, two short horns, green eyes, her red hair that was tied in a bun and was wearing a yellow dress with pink frills all around, and had a pink belt that held a pink satchel. She was walking back to her sparkly-styled castle, and was distraught about Princess Nella out-tricking her again...

Tricksy: Every time I get something sparkly, Princess Nella or her friends manage to catch me every time, not just with those medals, but with that ring, that ruby diamond, that trophy, that fish from Lake Twinkle, and even I've been fooled by a similar-looking necklace that turned out to be fake!

Paisley and Rex had just arrived, to see that the creature in that castle can actually _talk..._

Rex: (annoyed) What are we going to do now? If she knows why we want that land, she'll never agree to give it up.  
Paisley: Rex, I've expected something like this happening one day. I have a great plan in kind of thing came up.

Paisley then whispered her plan to Rex, who smiled wide as he was listening...


	2. Chapter 2

Paisley and Rex approached Tricksy in a kindly manner...

Paisley: Hello, there. It seems that you're upset about something?  
Tricksy: (stunned) Well, yes, I am. But you would you be worried about me?  
Rex: We're worried because we've been through the same experience you were in. We're prevented from building our stuff on certain landscapes because someone else owns them.  
Tricksy: I have a different problem. Every time I get something sparkly, a princess knight and her friends usually manage to take it back.  
Paisley: (acting sympathietic) Well, young creature, I have a way we can help each other.  
Tricksy: Call me Tricksy.  
Paisley: Well, Tricksy, I'm Paisley Paver, and this is my partner and intern, Rex. We both work in construction, and we plan on building a sparkly storage shed here.  
Tricksy: (shocked, but happy) What?! A sparkly storage shed?!  
Paisley: We would have something here that would make everyone happy. We're here to help Castlehaven, and we're here to help you. But first, we need you to sign something.

Paisley has Rex get out a large piece of paper...

Paisley: We just need your signature to make it official.  
Tricksy: (begins to read it, and wonders about something) Is there some kind of catch to this?  
Paisley: (nervously, stops Tricksy from reading) No catch here. (pulls out a pen) Don't worry about reading it. Just sign your name on the line, and we'll build  
a sparkly storage shed right here.

Tricksy, in excitement, signed the contract.

Paisley: It's been good doing business with you, Tricksy.  
Rex: We'll be back in the morning to get started.

The pixie waved goodbye to Paisley and Rex as they flew on their flying scooters away from her sparkly castle. As soon as they were out of the forest, Paisley whispered to Rex, 'I think this may be the easiest we've fooled someone into giving their land to us!' The two villians were laughing as soon as they went back to their hovercraft, which flew off. The next day, very early in the morning, Tricksy was sleeping in her bed, when a loud knock woke her up. She quickly changed out of her sparkly purple nightgown into her dress, (by spinning around) then went to the bottom floor to her castle...

Tricksy: (wondering) They're starting at _this_ hour?

She opened the door to see Paisley and Rex standing there.

Tricksy: Oh, good morning, Paisley, Rex, I just did not expect you _this_ early to start building.

Paisley: Yes, that's Why we had to come early. You see, we need you to leave so we could start paving.  
Tricksy: Well, okay. What time should I come back?  
Rex: Actually, this is _our_ land now, so you can't come back here?  
Tricksy: (a little confused) Alright, what's going on?  
Paisley: In reality, Tricksy, I actually am a CEO of a paving company: Pave Nature Incorporated. We're going to destroy your castle to build the sparkly storage  
shed here.  
Tricksy: (shocked and angry) _What?!_  
Paisley: I _did_ tell you we we're going to built the shed here.  
Tricksy: But you guys never told me you were going to destroy my home to do it!  
Rex: We actually did. It's in the contract.  
Tricksy: (read the whole contract, and is furious) **_Why_ **would you tell me not to read it and just sign this?! You said we would all be happy because we'll get what we wanted!  
Paisley: Actually, When I said _'We'll be happy,'_ I meant **just** me and Rex. Also, I knew you would refuse if you saw what the contract said:_ 'To give up your whole land to_  
_Pave Nature Incorporated.'_ And this land would be a better place for a new storage shed than a tall sparkly castle. It's just as bad as the lands where mud, bugs, and trees are!

All the pixie could do was stare at Paisley and Rex in disbelief...

Paisley: Well, now that _that_ issue is settled, I will give you until 12:00 noon to get your stuff, and leave my land, because by that name, this castle will be destroyed, and we'll  
be building a new storage shed here.

Tricksy, _very_ angry that those businesspeople had intentionally fooled her giving up her land to them, replied, 'I don't think you'll be taking _anyone's_ home today!' and had spun in a whirlwind, about to place something silly on the pavers' handle to foil their plans, when suddenly, a loud alarm went off, causing the pixie to stop spinning, and cover her ears because of the alarm being so noisy!

Rex: We forgot to tell you, we installed security cameras around here, in case you would try to do something like this.

Paisley: This place officially belongs to Pave Nature Incorporated now, so you'll have to find another place to live.

Tricksy sadly walked away, wondering what to do now. How was she going to get her home back? After thinking for a few moments, she had thought of someone, to her joy, who could help sort this out: the princess of Castlehaven, Nella, the Princess Knight!


	3. Chapter 3

In the kingdom of Castlehaven, Nella and Trinket were in their clubhouse, trying on fancy hats for fun.

Trinket: (wearing a hat with feather on it) Do you think this hat looks good on me, Nella?  
Nella: (laughs) Trinket, you look great on matter what hat you're wearing.

At that moment, they both heard a knock on their door

Trinket: I wonder who that could be?  
Nella: Let's find out. (opens the door) Hello?

Nella and Trinket didn't see anyone outside, but they _did_ see a piece of paper taped to their clubhouse door...

Nella: (curiously) What's this?

The princess had looked at the paper, to read this message..._ 'Nella, please meet me near the forest right now, Tricksy.'_

Nella: (surprised) Wow, Trinket, this note is from Tricksy. It said that she wants me to come near the forest.  
Trinket: (gasps) Is this anything sparkly she wants to steal from us?  
Nella: I don't know, Trink. But just in case, we better be prepared.

The princess and unicorn walked out of their treehouse, and Nella said her chant,**_ 'My heart is bright, time to be a princess knight!'_** She then transformed into her princess knight attire, to which Trinket replied, 'Now that's _sparkle-tastic!'_

Nella: (climbs onto Trinket) Come on, Trinket, let's go near the forest!

Nella and Trinket then left the kingdom of Castlehaven, and went near the forest. When they got there, neither of them saw sight of Tricksy...

Nella: Where is Tricksy?  
Trinket: (angrily) I _knew_ she wanted to steal something sparkly from us!  
Nella: Trinket, we don't know that.  
Trinket: Well, I don't see her, so she must be up to her regular tricks again!

Just then, Tricksy came out of hiding behind a tree...

Tricksy: No, I'm not trying to steal anything sparkly this time. I actually need your help!  
Nella: Tricksy, what happened?  
Tricksy: This paving company came on my land, and they had tricked me into signing over my home to them! They told me that they would help me, as well as the kingdom of Castlehaven, but they never told me, until later, why my castle has to be destroyed in place of what they're going to help everyone with!  
Trinket: What are they building?  
Tricksy: A sparkly storage shed.  
Nella: We have empty spaces around Castlehaven were we would approve of building something if it would benefit the kingdom, but I certainly wouldn't destroy someone's home to  
build it, because it's not a nice thing to do.  
Tricksy: That's the reason I asked you here, Nella. I saw you and Trinket go into your clubhouse, and I put the note there in case you guys would think I was up to something if I showed myself there. Could you please talk to these pavers, and see if you could get them to reconsider paving my land?  
Nella: (nods) Tricksy, take us to where these pavers are!

With that, Tricksy, Nella, and Trinket went through the forest, to see that the sparkly diamond path to the pixie's castle was already paved over...

Tricksy: (worried) Oh, no! They _already_ finished paving?!  
Trinket: This is starting to get really serious now.

The three of them went onto the already paved pathway, to see Paisley and Rex with a bulldozer...


	4. Chapter 4

The pixie, princess knight, and unicorn had just arrived, and saw that Paisley and Rex were about to destroy the sparkly castle...

Nella: Don't worry, Tricksy, me and Trinket will talk to these pavers.

They walked over to Paisley and Rex to talk about what they were doing...

Nella: Hello, there. I'm Nella, the princess knight of Castlehaven.  
Trinket: And I'm her sparkly unicorn, Trinket.

Paisley and Rex, looked at them both, shocked that the unicorn could talk as well, but the short, stern, woman kept her composure...

Paisley: Good day, royal knight, and unicorn. I'm Paisley Paver of Pave Nature Incorporated, and this is my intern, Rex. (Rex waves to them both) We want to know  
what you're doing here.  
Nella: We'll, there's a mistake here. You see, you and your intern are deciding to build your storage shed on Tricksy's land.  
Rex: Yes, we're going to destroy her castle to put the storage shed here.  
Nella: We have places around the kingdom where you can build your shed, without destroying someone's else home. I can talk to my parents about it.  
Paisley: (with a small smile) That's a great idea, royal knight. I'll discuss it with them after we build our first shed here.  
Nella: (confused) Wait, what?  
Paisley: You've just gave us a great idea, where we could put our second storage shed!  
Trinket: (also confused) But we thought you were going to help you build your first storage shed somewhere else, where you wouldn't destroy anyone's home!  
Paisley: (shakes her head) Oh, no. You see, I run a business. I saw that the whole country, other that this very spot, is legally owned by the law, meaning I'd have  
to pay whoever owns that area a share of the money for my shed to be built on that place. Because Tricksy's land _wasn't_ legally owned, I had her sign the contract to  
give up her land, and sparkly castle, to me! Me and Rex even prevented her from reading the part where she would have relinquished her land to me! Whatever money I  
make here, all of it goes to us! Anyway, this tall castle is not a good look for this landscape. Things would be much better in this royal country with brand-new storage  
sheds that the royal villagers would have to pay us lots of money to put their important stuff in there!

Nella and Trinket, after hearing that the pavers had intentionally planned to get Tricksy to give up her land to them, even if they knew the pixie herself wasn't going to be  
happy with it, were very angry with them for doing that, and the princess knight herself was hardly angry at anyone...

Nella: So you_ weren't_ going to help Tricksy_ or_ the other kingdoms? This was just so you guys would make lots of money?!  
Trinket: Also, what about the fact that Tricksy doesn't have a home anymore?! You're not even going to help her find a new place to live?!  
Paisley: Sadly, that is _not_ my problem. The one thing I _do_ know, is that because the contract I had her sign had said that no one legally owned this land before I came along, (checks her watch) in about one hour, this land is officially mine, so the sparkly castle will be destroyed by that time. Also, that creature should be thankful that I gave her a whole day to pack up her belongings, because for us, time is money, and without that law in place, she would have been out of here immediately.

Nella and Trinket walked away, sad that Paisley and Rex didn't seem to have any kindness, and they told Tricksy what had happened...

Tricksy: Where am I supposed to live now?! If they go through with this, I'll have to live outside!

The princess knight thought long and hard, and when she remembered Paisley's speech to her, she brightened up...

Nella: (happily) Tricksy, I figured out how to save your home! But first, I need to get back to Castlehaven. Can you wait here until I get back?  
Tricksy: (hesitant) Well, okay, Nella. But you don't have much time!  
Nella: Don't worry, me and Trinket with be back with reinforcements. (gets on Trinket) Trinket, let's get back to Castlehaven!  
Trinket: I'm more ready than ever before!

The princess knight and her unicorn then went running into the forest, hoping that they'll be back in time to stop the pavers...


	5. Chapter 5

Nella and Trinket quickly ran back to the kingdom, and to their castle, and both of them talked to Nella's parents, the king of queen of Castlehaven, about what was  
happening. Meanwhile, Tricksy was by her castle, hoping that the princess knight would come back with help soon...

Paisley: Tricksy, you don't have much time left. I would consider getting your stuff inside, unless you want to lose those, too.  
Tricksy: Nella will be back here soon, and she will have proof that you guys can't destroy my castle... (worried) I hope.

After Nella and her family found out some important information, they quickly went through the forest, (with Nella on Trinket, and her parents, King Dad and Queen Mom,  
along with her baby sister Norma, in royal carriage) to Tricksy's castle. Meanwhile, back at the pixie's castle and land...

Paisley: (checks her watch) Oh, look at this, Tricksy. Only two minutes left until this land is legally mine. Too bad this princess knight won't be back in time,

At this moment, the royal family had gotten to the already-paved diamond pathway...

Paisley: There's only one minute left. Rex, start up the bulldozer!

Rex was about to turn on the bulldozer, when the voice of the princess knight had stopped him from doing so...

Nella: Not so fast, Paisley and Rex!

Paisley and Rex had turned to see Trinket, Nella, and her parents...

King Dad: Miss Paisley Paver, we understood from our daughter, that you're going to pave this area, and destroy Tricksy's castle?  
Paisley: Yes, I had her (points to Tricksy) sign it over to us because this was the only place this wasn't legally owned, and we would have all the money here for ourselves.  
Queen Mom: Is it also true that, after you got Tricksy's castle and land, you and your intern, Rex, would not have cared if she has nowhere to live?  
Paisley: Yes, because I am a businessman, and I pave land and build on it, not help other people, or other creatures, in this case, find a new home. Anyway, the contract states that  
unless this legally becomes legally owned by someone else, this is my property now.  
King Dad: Then I advise you and your intern to take a look at this. (hands Paisley a giant paper)

Paisley and Rex read the paper, that showed the whole royal country, and saw that everything was green as before... but to their horror, they saw that Tricksy's land, which was previously marked red, was now green as well, meaning that her land is now legally owned, and couldn't be paved over...

Nella: You said that your contract had stated that, if Tricksy's land is legally owned by the law before noon, the construction on it is cancelled. So my parents, the king and queen of Castlehaven, had taken matters into this, and Tricksy's land is legally owned by the royal family now!

The creature had spun around in excitement...

Tricksy: (happily) Yes! My castle is staying here!

Paisley was now fuming, very angry that her plan to take Tricksy's land had been foiled...

Nella: Now, Paisley and Rex, since by law that this is now Tricksy's land, we think it's best if you remove every bit of concrete you paved over here. Let's just say, I have a good friend in Glowshire whose hair can change different colors on how she's feeling, and if I told what her guys are up to here, I wouldn't want to see how angry about this she would be.

Reluctantly, Paisley and Rex had removed all the concrete they had paved over Tricksy's (legally owned) land. Then they both got on their flying scooters, and flew back to their hovercraft. As it took off, Paisley yelled out, 'This wasn't a good place to build a storage shed anyway!'

Queen Mom: We better tell everyone we know about this, in case Paisley and Rex come back and try to do this again to someone else.  
King Dad: When we return to Castlehaven, we'll tell our people, and send the message out.  
Tricksy: Nella, I don't usually say this but... thanks for saving my home.  
Nella: It's not a problem, Tricksy. I wouldn't want any of my friends to lose their homes by force.  
Tricksy: (confused) Did you just call me... one of your friends?  
Nella: Yes. You Do cause trouble for us by stealing sparkly objects, but I know, deep down, you're a genuinely nice creature.

Tricksy, being touched, wept a tear from her right eye, and went over to hug the princess knight, and Nella hugged the pixie back.

Trinket: Nella, let's go spread the world about those pavers to the other kingdoms!  
Nella: Alright, Trinket. (climbs on top of the unicorn)

The princess knight, her family, and unicorn were about to leave...

Nella: See you around, Tricksy! And please don't do any tricks today, okay?  
Tricksy: (happily, with a thumbs-up) Okay.

The creature waved goodbye to Nella, her family, and Trinket as they departed from her land. When they were out of sight, Tricksy said to herself, 'But she didn't  
say anything about _tomorrow.' _She giggled and walked back into her sparkly castle.

**The End**


End file.
